Existing online banking platforms provide the ability for a customer to view various account related activities that have transpired within any given account maintained by a respective financial institution. However, the format in which customers are allowed to view the activities is very limited. There exists a need for managing account activity, and more specifically account activity viewing, so that a customer can better examine the flow of money within the customer's account(s).